ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Cartoon Network cartoons were created in the 1970s
What if Cartoon Network cartoons were created in the 1970s? This may be what what it could have been. List of changes *Since Cartoon Network wouldn't be created until 1992, (also owned by Cartoon Network's parent company WarnerMedia) would handle the production of the cartoons. *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' would be exclusively traditional animated rather than using several animation techniques. Theatrical series *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (TBD) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (TBD) *''Johnny Bravo'' (TBD) *''Cow and Chicken'' (TBD) *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' (TBD) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (TBD) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (TBD) *''Evil Con Carne'' (TBD) *''Samurai Jack'' (TBD) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (TBD) *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang'' (TBD) *''The Arachnid Friends'' (TBD) *''Ben 10'' (TBD) *''Adventure Time'' (TBD) *''Regular Show'' (TBD) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (TBD) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (TBD) *''Steven Universe'' (TBD) *''The Cryptids'' (TBD) *''Eric and Claire'' (TBD) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (TBD) Voice cast ''The Powerpuff Girls'' * as Blossom Utonium, Ms. Keane and Sedusa * as Bubbles Utonium * as Buttercup Utonium and Robin Snyder *Gary Owens as Professor Utonium * as the Mayor of Townsville *Janet Waldo as Ms. Sara Bellum and Princess Morbucks *Frank Welker as the Narrator * as Mojo Jojo *Mel Blanc as Him * as Fuzzy Lumpkins ''Dexter's Laboratory'' * as Dexter * as Dee Dee * as Mandark *Hal Smith as Dexter's father *Janet Waldo as Dexter's mother and the Computer *Frank Welker as Monkey ''Johnny Bravo'' *Hal Smith as Johnny Bravo * as Bunny Bravo * as Little Suzy *Frank Welker as Carl Chryniszzswics ''Cow and Chicken'' *Paul Winchell as Cow and Chicken *Hal Smith as the Red Guy *TBD as I.M. Weasel *TBD as I.R. Baboon *Frank Welker as Cow and Chicken's father * as Cow and Chicken's mother * as Flem * as Earl ''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *Mel Blanc as Ed *Frank Welker as Edd * as Eddy ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' * as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Mel Blanc as Eustace Bagge * as Muriel Bagge ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *Hal Smith as the Grim Reaper and the Boogeyman * as Billy and Harold (Billy's father) * as Mandy and Eris * as Irwin and Claire (Mandy's mother) * as Milkshakes and Saliva * as Mindy and Gladys (Billy's mother) *Paul Winchell as Hoss Delgado and Philip (Mandy's father) *TBD as Pud'n *TBD as Ms. Eleanor Butterbean *TBD as Principal Goodvibes * as Count Dracula *Mel Blanc as Fred Fredburger and Nergal ''Evil Con Carne'' *Mel Blanc as Hector Con Carne * as Boskov and Cod Commando *Hal Smith as General Skarr and Stomach * as Major Dr. Ghastly ''Samurai Jack'' *Mel Blanc as Samurai Jack * as the Scotsman *Hal Smith as Aku and the Emperor * as Ashi and the High Priestess * as the Empress ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *Janet Waldo as Mac *Paul Winchell as Bloo *TBD as Wilt *TBD as Eduardo *TBD as Coco * as Frankie Foster *Gary Owens as Mr. Herriman * as Madame Foster *TBD as Cheese ''The Arachnid Friends'' *TBD as Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula *TBD as K.R. the Emperor Scorpion *TBD as Miley the Mite *TBD as Tashy the Tick *TBD as Ciller the Centipede *TBD as Midder the Millipede *TBD as King Bee *TBD as Ashley the Assassin Kissing Bug *TBD as Fred the Firefly ''Ben 10'' * as Ben Tennyson *TBD as Kevin Levin * as Gwen Tennyson *TBD as Max Tennyson *Hal Smith as Vilgax *TBD as Dr. Aloysius Animo *TBD as Hex *TBD as the Charmcaster *TBD as Zombozo ''Adventure Time'' * as Finn Mertens * as Jake the Dog and Lumpy Space Princess * as Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum *Janet Waldo as BMO *TBD as Lady Rainicorn * as Marceline Abadeer * as Simon Petrikov/The Ice King and the Lich *Mel Blanc as Gunther *One of the other options or Gary Owens as Peppermint Butler *Mel Blanc, Paul Frees, Don Messick, Paul Winchell, Daws Butler or Casey Kasem as the Earl of Lemongrab *TBD as the Flame Princess *TBD as the Huntress Wizard ''Regular Show'' *Frank Welker as Mordecai * as Rigby *Mel Blanc as Benson Dunwoody and Pops Maellard *Hal Smith as Skips * as Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein *Paul Winchell as Hi-Five Ghost ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' * as Gumball Watterson * as Darwin Watterson *TBD as Anais Watterson *Frank Welker as Richard Watterson *TBD as Nicole Watterson ''Uncle Grandpa'' *Hal Smith as Uncle Grandpa * as Belly Bag * as Mr. Gus * as Pizza Steve * as Giant Realistic Flying Tiger ''Steven Universe'' * as Steven Universe * as Garnet and Blue Diamond * as Amethyst, Peridot and Yellow Diamond * as Pearl and Jasper *Janet Waldo as Connie Maheswaran and Lapis Lazuli * as Greg Universe ''The Cryptids'' *TBD as Bigfoot *TBD as Alien *TBD as Nessie the Loch Ness Monster *TBD as Mothman *TBD as Chupacabra *TBD as Dr. Turbo *TBD as Angel the Bald Eagle *TBD as Slob *TBD as Jersey Devil *TBD as Flatwoods Monster *TBD as Arica Monster *TBD as Kasai Rex *TBD as Dover Demon *TBD as Nightcrawler *TBD as Macey *TBD as the Horek *TBD as Were-Sodiumina *TBD as Deathstar *TBD and TBD as The Black-Eyed Children ''Eric and Claire'' * as Eric McEdderson * as Claire the Ghost and Emily McEdderson *TBD as Brandon Hemperger *TBD as Brittney Hemperger *Frank Welker as Coco the Pug *TBD as Michael Stedee *TBD as Melissa *TBD as Joshua *Janet Waldo as Madame Freakshow *TBD as Dolly *TBD as Zolf *TBD as Spines *TBD as Llamy the Llama *TBD as Elizabeth *TBD as the Musical Monster ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *TBD as K.O. *TBD as Enid *TBD as Radicles *TBD as Mr. Gar *TBD as Lord Boxman Trivia Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Coolot's Theories Category:DonaldoC1997's theories Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's Theories